star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Plains
The Battle of the Plains was the first major battle between the United Human Alliance and the Aliens. It was the Alliance's initial attempt to stop the alien infestation before it spread north, where aliens had not yet gained a foothold. Prelude After the aliens appeared in an unkown manner at several locations across UBW-594244 , a special forces team from the 901st SS under Lt. Gen. Miles Jagdtanker was sent to investigate a derelict space station in orbit over the planet. The team was horrified to discover that the crew had been devoured alive, and that alien monsters had swarmed the station. After evacuating from the station with the help of a gunship fleet, the general requested a railgun strike from UHAS Relentless in order to destroy the platform, which was granted. Alliance military command realized that aliens had swiftly overwhelmed the southern hemisphere, and they needed to be stopped before they could march north. The resulting battle would be costly for the Alliance in terms of men and material. Battle Navy Flotilla 14, which was the only naval unit avalable at the time, deployed its entire ground and air contingent. This included thousands of Marines and special forces units, all backed by heavy air support. Several fighter jets made the mistake of flying too low to make strafe runs, and were easily shot down by alien energy flies and plasma slugs. After Marines and 901st SS operators landed to reinforce battered Army positions, rocket cars softened up the alien forces with continuous volleys of fire. The rocket cars were the only heavy vehicles available as no tanks were available for rapid deployment. Infantry squads then scattered in the advance, moving up fifty yards across the field at the height of the battle. Eventually, though, Alliance ground forces were spread thin, left to the aliens to be blown up or devoured. General Miles Jagdtanker, who had previously been on the orbital platform during one of the first alien encounters, was himself impaled through the ribs by a Super Scorpion. The incapactiation of General Jagdtanker was the turning point of the battle, as Alliance soldiers on the ground were thrown into disarray and quickly overwhelmed. Several dropships making medevacs to ferry wounded off the battlefield were shot down by energy flies. Surviving Alliance soldiers were either successfully evacuated or left behind, forced to hide or flee north through the Boreas Canyon. Major Veronica Nikolayev was herself left to fend for herself in the Boreas Canyon until General Jagdtanker's medevac arrived to extract her. While other Alliance soldiers managed to hide from the advancing hordes of aliens, the vast majority were cut to pieces on the Great Plain. Aftermath Alliance military command was shocked at the devastation on the plains. The battle intended to halt the alien juggernaut was a complete disaster, and aliens were now advancing north in a massive column through the Boreas Canyon. Human casualties were later recorded as at least 3,967, while comparable alien losses number at around 5,000. After the battle, Alliance command rushed all troops and wounded to New Paris, which sat on high ground north of the Boreas Canyon. The UHA military quickly reinforced the city, now with the backing of the well-equipped French military. It would only be an hour before aliens reached New Paris . Appearances *Rise of the 901st SS Category:Events Category:Rise